In existing two-stroke spark-ignition engines the engine cylinder is filled via the crankcase with throttling of inlet air by a throttle valve in the suction pipeline or carburettor. A disadvantage of the current state of the art is imperfect scavenging of the cylinder with fresh air or a fresh mixture of air with fuel and low volume efficiency, which results in a lower power output per liter and higher fuel consumption.